Everyone Makes Mistakes
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: 23 year old Annabeth Chase is in love with Percy Jackson. But when she makes a mistake to sleep with another guy, she doesn't know if Percy will forgive her. Or who's child she's pregnant with. Rated T for sexual themes. And Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea while I was trying to sleep. It didn't work. Everyone is the same age, 23, so it's not creepy… so, I thought there needed to be more betrayal for Percy/Annabeth. But not who you'd think.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It ruined my life.

I was sitting, staring at the wall, afraid of a little bit of pink. I felt horrible. I couldn't trust anyone without them telling Percy. Only he knew. That damned black haired, green eyed son of Hades. I was going to tell Thals. She deserves to know. He's her boyfriend. But she'd have to promise not to tell Percy. If he found out, that would be it. We'd be over. I couldn't lose Percy. But before I get to the good part of my confessions, let's go back to where this started….

_4 Weeks ago_

Percy had left for a quest, a solo quest. He'd been gone for two weeks and I couldn't stand it much longer. He wasn't allowed any calls or Iris messages. Then, Nico stopped by. Usually when he'd stop by, he'd be looking for Percy or Thalia, but this time, he wasn't. Thalia was called to Olympus for some event, and a lot of the camp was away for the school year. He invited me to come with him to a party out by New Jersey. Normally, I would have declined but I was jut sitting around doing nothing since my best amigos were gone. So, I agreed.

That's where everything bad happened.

We left at about ten in the morning, not getting there for several long, painful hours. I was supposed to be aware, be smart, but my senses were dull, and I went into the house anyway. Well, not really a house, but more like a 4 story country style mansion. The walls were a pale yellow, the shudders a dark and deep green.

My second clue I should have noticed was when we met the host. He went up to Nico, doing all the normal things. Then his "friend", who was drunk, mind you, said to Nico, "This the girl you've been telling me 'bout? Looks different than your description but hey *hiccup* everyone makes mistakes…"

"No, Dee, it's not. She's just my… friend." he said hesitant.

Okay, so my clues I had so far were big country house with probably many rooms, drinks, and a lot of people thinking me and Nico were dating. But as soon as a huge crowd gathered, people were pushing drinks at us faster than an old person can shout "Bingo!" Another clue, I had taken five drinks already and so many more were being pushed. I had a high tolerance level from when Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I would go out in college and go to all the bars in town. By the seventh drink, I had somehow ended up, with Nico, in a bedroom. I don't know how it all happened, but all I knew was… nothing. I can only remember bits and pieces, but I remember enough.

Not getting into too much detail, Nico and I ended up on the bed together, clothes off.

And that's the end.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT! (Or whenever it was up at the top!)**

I stood, guiltily, in Thalia's cabin, not knowing how to say it. Knowing her, you couldn't predict how she would react. She'd be pissed, of course.

"So, what exactly brings you here my taco loving friend." she asked, sarcasm hinted in her words.

"I have to tell you something." and when she nodded I continued, "About a month ago, when you were on Olympus, me and Nico went to a party together. After the seventh drink they gave me, me and Nico somehow ended up in a bedroom." she was looking down and her wrists, not speaking, "We ended up doing… it…"

She was silent for a long time, until finally saying, "Okay, so you were drunk, we all make mistakes. But I can tell there is something else you're not saying."

"There is…" I said tears rising to my eyes, chest tightening. "I'm pregnant now, but have no clue if it's Percy's or Nico's…"

**EVIL CLIFF HANGERS! HAHAHAHA I win. :) I like this idea. Hehehe… Who do you think is the daddy? I'm so evil. Leave a review please! (When you leave a review, a fish is born."**


	2. Confessions, Part 1

**The long awaited chapter 2 is finally here! I included my friends name in here and my cousin/ friend too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, the series, All Time Low, the Green Day poster half mentioned, or anything that is mentioned. I do own, however, Nathan, Isabel, Kaylee, and Allison. To use these characters you must get permission from me first. Enjoy. **

_**Annabeth's pov**_

Percy returned from his quest the next day. I was only afraid for Nico. Percy would definitely kill him if he found out. But Thalia wasn't as pissed as I thought. Sure, she was a little hurt when she found out why we'd been avoiding her for the past few weeks but she wasn't mad. She actually looked sort of happy. Probably because now she was the smart responsible one.

In Thalia's cabin, I threw down the architecture notes and fell on the couch, then said, "We have to tell Nico first. He's going to apologize a thousand times afterwards but Percy will kill him if he finds out first. Not to mention Percy won't be awake by now." It was 8 a.m. Still, that meant nothing when it came to how boys sleep.

"Just don't do anything stupid. It looks as if I was the only one that paid attention in health class." she snapped, then, after realizing how much that hurt, apologized.

"Its fine, I deserve it. Anyway, come on lets go." I said getting up from her couch and heading towards the door.

"Go? Where?" she asked, reluctantly following me outside.

"To go tell your man-slut of a boyfriend he owes you an apology." I said, giving a small laugh to tell her I was joking. She rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was joking about the man-slut thing. I was joking about the apology part. Nico never apologizes, for anything. I totally meant the man-slut part.

We made out way down the horse-shoe of cabins down to cabin 13. A look of pain crossed Thalia's eyes, but was gone as soon as it was there. She walked up to the door and knocked. A Crash was heard from inside the cabin as Nico's nervous voice called out, "W-who is it?" He already knew of course. But Thalia answered anyway.

"Your loving girlfriend ready to beat the living hell out of you. And Annabeth too." she said.  
>Another crash was heard as well as a yelp as Nico opened the door. He had a nervous look on his face and looked as if he had just gotten up. Not to mention he only had boxers on. He led us into his living room. Then he went over to his dresser and grabbed a shirt, pants and a comb and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the sound of breaking glass was heard and Nico saying, "Shit!" then he came out, hair half combed , shirt on, but still in boxers. As he headed into a closet, I saw blood on the floor. He didn't bother to clean up the blood, just grabbed a broom and headed back into the bathroom.<p>

He came back out, looking more awake and sat on the couch. He sighed and asked, "So, you're here, why exactly?"

"I told her about that night, Nico." I said and he sighed and started ranting on about how sorry he was and it was a mistake. Thalia cut him off.

"I don't give a damn right now. That's not why we're here, anyways." she said and he got a confused expression.

"Then, why?" he asked, and before I could answer, Thalia did.

"Annabeth is pregnant with either yours or Percy's child. She also called you a man-slut." she said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Way to be blunt." I muttered to her. She ignored my comment.

"You told Percy yet?" he asked. As he finished his question, he got up and went to his fridge, grabbed a beer, opened it, took a sip, then looked at it disgustingly and poured it down the drain.

"He was next." I muttered. He sighed, went to the door and asked to talk to Thalia alone for a minute. She looked at me, wanting to know if I'd be alright by myself. I nodded and they walked out the door.

I took a look around the beds in the cabin, spotting only three. I went to the first, since it looked as if it had the most activity. One look at a picture frame on the nightstand and I knew who it was. It was his sister, Isabel, with her boyfriend Nathan, I think that's his name anyway. He was a son of Apollo, with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Another photo showed her and her friend Kaylee. Kaylee was a daughter of Nike, having blonde hair and brown eyes. Isabel herself was a brown hair and eyed girl who had just a dash of freckles. By the looks of her bed, she loved the band All Time Low, her friends/boyfriend, and cheese.

I approached the next bed, which was a little more organized but with a few drawing and the occupants name. Allison, who could draw like no one could, had dark hair but not very dark eyes. She was sixteen, two years younger than her sister, and was sort of a loner. As I said, drawing littered her bed and floor, along with poems, song lyrics, and a few pieces of literature. I moved on to Nico's bunk.

His bunk had barely anything. Just a photo on the nightstand, witch had probably been broken when he scrambled to get up that morning. A closer look at the photo showed him and Thalia kissing, and then simultaneously flipping the camera off.

Then Thalia stuck her head in the door and announced that we were leaving. I walked towards the door, giving the bunks one last look, then leaving for Percy's cabin.

We approached the cabin with a slow pace, making it there in about a minute. I went up to the door and knocked.

**I liked this chapter! I had to hand write it, and then type it on the computer. Sorry for the long wait, but I just got my mojo back. My friend is also going through depression and is cutting herself. I'm afraid she'll go even further, so I have to do that first. Review with some inspirational words for my friend!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Ok, I lost my notebook, which had the next chapter. If I find my notebook I will update but I have nothing right now. I am writing a new story. It's called **_**"Don't Steal Death's Water" **_**It is inspired by "The Never Ending Labyrinth" by percabethatw. Summary: Nico, Percy, Connor, and Travis (I like these guys!) in a band. Nico is the lead singer, Travis and Connor on Guitar, and Percy on Drums. They are living in Los Angeles, but when Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie come to visit, will the band change? And if so, can they recover before their tour?**

**It will be uploaded soon!**


End file.
